Bring me back to life
by Canine Warrior
Summary: It doesn't matter. It's all Potter's fault. It has always been Potter's fault. Apparently, some things never change. Songfic.


**Yeah, a songfic with Snape. The song is "Never Too Late" by Secondhand Serenade**

**_I do not own Harry Potter or the song, obviously._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Today is a very beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and everyone seems happy. Everyone but me. For this is the day the love of my life is getting married...<p>

To another...

A lump forms in my throat, which is parched. A sigh escapes my lips as I look up from the parchment I'm currently writing to pull my wand from my black robes and wave it, pointing at the empty glass next to me.

"Aguamenti." I whisper.

The glass is now filled with water. I place my wand aside and glare at my distorted reflection in the water. That Potter boy better take good care of her! Or else...

I don't know where you are, Lilly. Wherever you are, I guess you're very happy. And me? Well, I wait. For what? I don't know.

_writing here cause there's nothing left here _

_for me to do_

Your wedding day... Does that mean you forgot? What we had? That's nothing you can ignore! But it seems you're moving on and I'm still stuck with the ghosts of the past.

I wonder... Is your conscience clear?

_and you're moving on with guilty memories_

My writing is finished, so I lift the parchment to have a better look at it. No. It's not right. Picking my wand up again, I point it to the words that I wrote.

"Incendio."

Flames burst from the tip of my wand and meet the flammable material. The parchment burns as I throw it to the fireplace, where it finishes combusting. I pick my quill up again and rest my chin on my hand.

"_This broken road is more than I can take_" I whisper.

I resume writing, and this time I manage to capture what I'm feeling in words. It's a short note, but should do. It reads:

_This is the way that I'll tell you that I'll leave you alone if you want me to._

My owl is sleeping, but I wake him up anyway. He's grumpy and bites my finger. I bring it to my mouth as the blood starts to flow. I scowl at him and try to tie the note to his leg. Eventually, I manage to.

"You know who to deliver this to."

The owl doesn't spare a second glance as he unfolds his wings and flies away. I keep staring at the place in the sky he disappeared.

_I don't deserve to tell you that _

_I love you_

_there's nothing _

_in this world I'd take above you_.

My black eyes close. I miss you. Terribly.

_I'm dead inside. Bring me back to life._

Will you read this note? Please, don't throw it away like you did to my love. It's sad, but it's the truth. We were so close once... now all that's left is the occasional note. Like the one you sent me a few days ago about your marriage. If only I could be the one to hold you today and always...

_I'll leave this note for you to read so_

_you won't forget that all I need is you_

_Is you _

How I wish that day in our fifth year at Hogwarts had never happened. The day I lost you. The day you walked away from me. The day my world darkened.

_And the world is not clear anymore_

_since the day you walked right out_

_that door _

Ever since that day, I realized it. Stronger than ever. I need you. And I lost you.

_I knew all I need is you_

If only you would accept me back. I am willing to do anything for you, if it'd make you smile. That smile you once shared with me, that smile that lit my world. Merlin! I need you! And today you'll become another's. Why? Why can't it be me? Why did that day have to happen?

Potter! It's all Potter's fault! That snobbish Gryffindor that strutted around the castle! Whose favorite past time was teasing me. Why did Lilly have to fall in love with him? Why HIM? Didn't she hate him? Wasn't she supposed to hate him?

It doesn't matter. It's all Potter's fault. It has always been Potter's fault.

Apparently, some things never change.

Even though I can be another man. Alright, being a Death Eater doesn't help much but... even I can change, I'm human!

Unfortunately, it's too late... right?

_It's never too late to show _

_you who I am_

I finally rise from my chair, sighing and putting my wand away. I'm getting too philosophical. So unlike me. I try to find the book I am currently reading, but the thing is nowhere to be found. Shaking my head, I pick another one from the dozens of shelves that exist in my house and settle on a comfortable chair, not like the hard, wooden one I was on a few minutes before.

The book is interesting, but despite all my efforts I can't concentrate on the printed words. I try again, but to no avail. So I throw it on some table and simply sit there, thinking.

Slowly, my thoughts drift towards you. Again.

The day we met comes to my mind. How offended you were when I said you were a witch. A soft chuckle leaves my lips.

Me? Chuckle? What the? Severus Snape _never_ chuckles.

I notice the long-forgotten book on the table and pick it up again, walking towards a shelf. When I arrive, the book is put back in its place. No need to be messy.

Going back to my original spot on the wooden chair, I keep staring through the window. Indeed, it is a very beautiful day.

Did the ceremony already happen? Or is it happening? Each alternative seems plausible. The lump in my throat returns.

_I don't deserve to tell you that I love you_

Rising to my feet, I look around, searching for something.

"Where is it? Accio!"

After casting the spell, the portrait comes flying towards me. I catch it and stare at the photo. You're there, smiling and waving.

_there's nothing in this world_

_I'd take above you_

My eyes close as a single tear escapes my right eye.

"_I'm dead inside. Bring me back to life._"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Do you hate it? Why? Please let me know.<strong>


End file.
